<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>не твоё дело (feat. джонни сильверхенд) by gingerminded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894191">не твоё дело (feat. джонни сильверхенд)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded'>gingerminded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, corporate V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейчас Ви впору головой об стенку биться — чтобы эта сука замолчала хоть на секунду.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand &amp; Female V, Johnny Silverhand &amp; V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>не твоё дело (feat. джонни сильверхенд)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ви устала.</p><p>Не то «устала», когда чтобы отдохнуть достаточно заблокировать все входящие звонки, снять мерзкий лифчик с пуш-апом и налить прохладного красного к стейку медиум-рейр, нет, хотя Ви соврёт, если скажет, что не скучает по такому «устала».</p><p>Сейчас Ви впору головой об стенку биться — чтобы эта сука замолчала хоть на секунду.</p><p>Ви выходит из душа под мерзкое «мда, сиськи у нас с тобой так себе», Ви выпрыгивает из взрывающегося здания под ехидное «а я говорил сразу въебать ему железа в рыло, но нет, принцесса не может довести дело до конца», Ви практически благодарит эту мальстрёмовскую мразь, когда тот впечатывает её лицом в раковину — она почти не слышит о том журнале, откуда господин Джонни Сильверхенд себе девчонок в подтанцовку цеплял.</p><p>Всё вокруг вдруг оказывается про него: что он знает и чего он знать не желает, что он думает, что он хочет, что он бы сделал, будь он у руля, а не какая-то глупая девчонка.</p><p>Он говорит «это наша общая цель, понимаешь?».</p><p>Он имеет в виду «цель-то моя, но вперёд и с песней, песня, кстати, тоже моя».</p><p>Джонни — врун, мудак и манипулятор, Джонни ломает людей, и Ви с болью смотрит на Роуг, когда спрашивает ту про прошлое, и Ви даже почти ломается тоже, когда лежит под вентилятором, звеня военными жетонами в ладошке. Поч-ти.</p><p>Обычно он ходит туда-обратно, туда-обратно, туда-обратно и не затыкается. И рассказывает, что слушать нежные слова, утыкаясь носиком в меховой воротник, и с копами ебаться — для идиоток и идеалисток, да и член у него так себе, знаешь, не впечатляет; а верить корпоративным крысам не просто стыдно, а пиздец как стыдно.</p><p>Ви — корпоративная крыса со стажем, та самая крысиная королева — ну знаете, когда крысы хвостами срастаются и потихонечку где-нибудь дохнут. Красиво до жути, иронично пиздец, но Ви умирать не собирается, точно не до того, как ей выделят страничку на википедии с «да-да, это она, та самая Легенда Найт-Сити» в первой же строке.</p><p>Поэтому Ви не бьётся головой об стенку, а просыпается по утрам, заваривает себе тот неоправданно дорогущий кофе и идёт работать.</p><p>А Джонни Сильверхенд идёт нахуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>